Sins of Sinnoh
by Lewd Lillie
Summary: Basically just lemons in Sinnoh. I don't really know what it's going to be yet, but LEMON warning! Wee woo! Wee woo! Plz Enjoy. .UwU.
1. Joy & Enjoyment

Betray not your anger, least ### will come.

Weep not with sorrow, or ### will draw near.

When joy and enjoyment come natural as the very air, that is happiness.

Let such be blessed by the hand of Master ###.


	2. A Pleasant Day in Paradise

Daisy

It was a beautiful day in paradise, and it smelled beautiful too. The soft smell of lilies, and the sweet scent of roses. The warm whiff of blanket flowers, and the musk of morning dew. The sun was warm as it shined on Daisy sleeping naked in her carpet of flowers. When she sighed, and yawned, and opened her eyes, the sky was a deep and brilliant blue.

She sat up, and stretched. She was beautiful as a blossom with skin as fair as snowdrops. Her hair was long, and lusher than lavender. So long that it cascaded like a white stream down her back to pool amongst the posies. Daisy liked to braid her hair with gentle white buttercups, or when she was feeling colorful, ripe orange marigolds, but for now as she looked around it was fine, free, and flowerless (if not for a little tangled).

"Shaymin?" Daisy called into the quaint new day. The fields of Flower Paradise waved gently in the salty wind. Looking into the distance, Daisy could hardly tell where the blue sky ended, and the sapphire waters began. She looked left, and then right, but there was just no sight of her. Not sniffing through the flowers, nor dancing through the leaves. Her little lily was missing _again_, it seemed. Though, Daisy wasn't worried. After all, on this island, they were always safe. On this island, they were always free.

Daisy stood with the wind catching her hair and sending it in cascades into the air. She smiled warmly, and swept the strays out of her eyes. _There may be a storm soon,_ she thought. What a pleasant thought it was. The flowers could surely use the rain. And her? Right now, she could use a nice little swim. Daisy liked to start off her mornings clean.

A little ways down the hill, in a slight dip tucked away between the daffodils, there was a small pond floating with water lilies. The sun always simmered it to a lovely luke-warm, and as she dipped her feet in, she was glad to see that today was no different. Daisy sighed pleasantly as the water relaxed her loose muscles and floated her in warmth. She ran her fingers through her hair, tugging out the tangles, and simply swam for a little while, enjoying the moment. When she grew tired of this (like she ever could), and her fingers started to prune, Daisy found a mossy rock to lay on, and dry in the gently warming sun. She closed her eyes, and sighed, and might have drifted off again for a little while. It was so peaceful here, who could really blame her?

This truly was paradise.

There was a small rustling in the bushes. Still laying in the sun, Daisy didn't bother to open her eyes. She smiled, and giggled as she felt a wet little snout poke at her cheek.

"Morning, Shaymin," she said.

Shaymin made soft sniffling sounds. Then Daisy could feel the weight of her climbing onto her belly and curling up. Daisy looked down at Shaymin, and petted the moss on her back that was softer than any fur. Her pink flowers by her ears were bright as the sunshine, though what she brought Daisy was warmer than light. She brought nothing more, and nothing less than her sweet, adorable smile, but Daisy wouldn't have traded it for anything else in the world.

It was just her, and Shaymin on this little island. Daisy and Shaymin forever. They weren't always alone. Sometimes a friendly pelipper would fly by to chat, or a mantyke would share a swim, but never stayed, and eventually everyone left, but they were never lonely. They had each other. That's all that mattered. They were close as could possibly be.

"Did you have a nice morning?" Daisy asked. Shaymin nodded, eyes sparkling like dew. Daisy scratched between her petals, and Shaymin sighed softly against her. They lay like this for a beautiful while, simply enjoying each other's closeness.

When they were hungry, they ate berries. Shaymin's island grew every berry you could think of, and some that you couldn't. Sometimes there would be one that would surprise Daisy, because it was entirely new. But they were always ripe, and always sweet. Or tart. Or pleasantly bitter. Just depended on what flavor she fancied at the time, really.

Today, they were savoringly sweet.

When they had had their fill, Daisy walked among the flowers. She found the patches of marigolds, and picked some of them for her hair. There was something about today that felt colorful to her, and she began to slowly braid. The salty wind picked up again, and she was reminded of the storm.

"We'd better start making a shelter, Shaymin." It would get cold quickly once the rain set in, and very, very wet. Shaymin had been making little snuffling noises, wandering around the flowers, but her snout poked up when Daisy said this. She nodded before going back to snuffling again, smelling all the roses.

They split up to save time. Shaymin went to find the pagoda flowers to collect large leaves they could fashion into a roof while Daisy went to the blossom trees to find sticks and branches that would support them. She'd need nice, sturdy ones that would hold up to the heavy winds. Branches like those were a little hard to find in paradise, but the island would provide if she put in the work. In this, she was certain.

Here, the blossom trees were always bright, and pink with flowers. Sometimes the winds would catch their petals up like a cascade of autumn rain that spread their soft presence all over the island, and into the waters beyond. At their roots lay a soft carpet of color, and the air under their swaying canopies always smelled so sweet. A musk, like a beautiful perfume that could make the beautiflies weep.

It was then, while her fingers were brushing through their branches like a slight caress on the... Daisy began to feel it. For one thing, a quickening of her heart beat. Daisy blushed like a rose, shaking her head quickly, sending her hair in a light tussle. That was an odd thought to have. She'd almost been imagining… no, never mind. It was better not to dwell on dirty things. She quickly tried to forget it, and moved on.

She continued about looking around the floor of blossoms for any branches which may have fallen. It may have been easier to simply break them off the trees, but to do so was comparable to breaking one of her own limbs. They were connected to the island, her, and Shaymin. Maybe not physically, but in spirit. They nourished the island, and the island nourished them. If she pressed her ear by the tree's trunks, she could almost hear her paradise's heartbeat there within the wood. The wood was firm, and rough to the touch. Strong and hard as a veiny- Stop it!

Daisy covered her blushing face, shaking herself to escape the intruding ideas. What was wrong with her? Why was she being like this? Where was it coming from? She didn't understand! Her heart was throbbing… and she thought she felt a swell. Her chest felt heavy, her breaths came out shallow, and the brush of the sea wind slipping between her legs made her simply shiver from head to toe. Something felt very sensitive down there… something wet, and dirty. Daisy almost thought she could feel that dirty something tickling down the inner part her thigh.

She knew what it was, of course, but she didn't know why. There was no rhyme, no reason. No cause at all! But simply put...

She was horny.

It had started with just the passing thought, but more and more now, it was building.

The bed of petals looked soft as a lover's bed. Pink and delicate as her… she shook her head. Stop it! She was better than this. Why was she thinking like this? Everything she saw suddenly looked so phallic. The wind sighed once more between her thighs bringing another shiver with its soft caress. Giving her ideas. Such unseemly ideas. She protested them, but this time they remained.

Just one touch. One little touch, that was all. Then she would go back to searching for twigs like she was meant to.

One little touch…

There was no harm in that...

Her hand crept down over her pale stomach. Past her navel, she let a finger slip between her legs, delicately brushing her folds. She gasped as it sent another wave through her in sudden pleasure. She had barely even touched it. Something was making her so sensitive. She was sopping.

Daisy stood there, her hand unmoving, as her heart throbbed in her ear. Throbbing in anticipation.

Beating.

Beating.

No, she couldn't. The storm was coming soon. More importantly, Shaymin would soon return with the pagoda leaves. If Shaymin saw her, her innocent lilly… but her body was practically buzzing with desire. It felt like her finger moved on its very own, brushing against her quivering nub.

Daisy moaned. The sensation was incredible! A wave of sudden pleasure that crashed into her shoars and sent her trembling, and it was still only the slightest touch! She stood taught as a vine, quivering like a leaf in the breeze as she tried to process it. Her breathing was so hot, and heavy. Her fingers hovering over her sex from where she'd drawn them away, as if burned by a hot iron. It had just been so much. It had just been one touch. Was one little touch really all she could take?

What was going on with her? Daisy wondered again in despair.

She wasn't just horny, this was some else.

She… wanted to feel more.

Shakily, Daisy lay down, her long hair splaying under her and over the bed of fallen tree blossoms. Above her in the pink canopy, the winds sighed soft as a sweet whisper. The voice of paradise was more gentle than any lover's.

And it smelled so very sweet.

Daisy let her hand creep again, and when her fingertips brushed her wet sex, she issued another lustful moan, but this time she pressed her fingers deeper, massaging her entrance. At once, her hand became slick with wetness, as she rolled it in gentle circle. Her body went taut again as she gasped and moaned. She bubbled up with pleasure.

And it came. It came in such wonderful waves from her head all the way down to her toes. Such pleasure, such a wonderful feeling! She sighed as her fingers rolled against herself, against her lips and her sensitive clit. She moaned wonderfully, unable to contain it. She bit the knuckle of her finger to hold it in.

She succumbed to it, indulging in her heaven. Her whole body trembling with the sighs of her nerves. Daisy closed her eyes, and it was just her feelings and the sounds. Her fingers made wet little squelches as they moved. It paired with her moans, the gasps of her wonder, and the whispering of the wind, and the rustling of the flowers,

And the snuffling of a small little snout.

Enthralled by her lust, Daisy could have almost missed it, but this last sound drew her pause. The whispering of the wind, and the rustling of the flowers, and the snuffling of a small little snout… a small little snout? Daisy gasped.

Shaymin!

"Waaa! D-don't look!" Daisy cried. Her hands went to cover her face, blushing redder than a rose. She brought her legs together to hide how wet she was, and rolled into a small ball shame.

Had Shaymin seen? Seen her masturbating? Seen her being so lewd? Her heart raced through the rosemarries as she listened for the slightest sound, still trembling from the effects of her pleasures.

Then she felt a little nudge against her arm. She eeped, shying away from it. She felt the little nudge again. Slowly, like petals on a blossom, Daisy undid her fingers to peek out at her. "Sh-shaymin?"

And it was Shaymin, smiling at her, innocent as a bud. Daisy looked away guiltily, blushing even harder. "I-i… it's n-not what it l-looks like..." She tried, but it was exactly what it looked like, and she was still so sensitive, so wet! What in Arceus had come over her?

Daisy covered her face again, wishing to die. Her sweet little lily. Her innocent little blossom. Oh what must Shaymin think of her now!? Her little bud was sniffling again. Daisy could hear her crawling around in the leaves, and when Daisy felt her wet little snout poke her again, she squeaked. She'd felt it against her thigh. So close…

Again Daisy dared another peek. "Sh-shaymin?"

Her little bud looked up at her, she gave a slight tilt to her head. Then she went back to poking around Daisy's still pressed together legs, her little nose quivering like a curious chamomile.

"W-what is it?" Daisy asked, but Shaymin didn't seem to be listening. She kept poking around Daisy's legs, tickling her a little, and despite all her embarrassment, Daisy let out a slight giggle. "Sh-shaymin, what are you doing?"

She wanted to plead with her to stop. She couldn't have known, but her little teasings were driving Daisy wild. She squeezed her eyes shut, biting at her lip. No, she had to contain it. She couldn't let her innocent little leaf see. She couldn't! She just couldn't! But Daisy let out another squeak. Shaymin had suddenly tried to push her little snout right in between her thighs!

"N-no! Shaymin! Not there!" Daisy cried as Shaymin continued wiggling, her moist nose making Daisy feel so sensitive. She kept her leg squeezed shut, tighter than a cloyster, but Shaymin just gently wurmpled her way in. Her moss brushed against the inner parts of Daisy's thighs, sending her heart racing with a sigh. "Shaymin~"

Finally, her snout managed to squeeze all the way between. When Daisy looked down, she could see her little face squished between her legs like a cute little squash. Her eyes hadn't changed at all, so bright, and so playful. She smiled at Daisy, and blushingly Daisy smiled back.

"D-did you get the leaves?" Shaymin nodded back, or at least as well as she could manage while being squished. "Oh." Daisy quickly released her, relaxing her legs and letting them part as she sat up herself. Shaymin sighed, though she started sniffling again.

And she was oh so close. In such a precarious position.

Daisy petted her moss that was softer than fur. "W-well, guess we should g-get the branches th- oh!" Sniffing about, Shaymin's moist snout suddenly brushed against her now exposed and quivering folds. Another wave passed over Daisy. Shaymin's snout nuzzled against her nub. Daisy gasped, pulling away as the sensation near overwhelmed her. "Sh-shaymin. N-not there!" She repeated. Did her little petal even know what she was doing?

Shaymin looked up at her, tilting her head. The sun through the shade of the beautiful blossoms tortoiseshelled the color of her moss. Another wind blew by, causing the branches of the canopies to rustle in another sigh. Daisy glanced away from her dazzling eyes.

"I-it's just so sensitive…" She explained, weakly.

Shaymin just watched her as the wind picked up greater, and tostled her hair, and Daisy had to brush the free strands from her face again. The tension built within the air soon growing thicker than honey. Daisy's heart utterly throbed, her mind raced, and yet was blank all at the same time. She simply didn't know what to do, and it quickened her beat to a nervous strumb.

Then, Shaymin's nose twitched, and she took a tentative step. It made Daisy's heart skip, but when it regained its rhythm, it swelled. Eyes deep as daffodils saw deep into her soul, and the little leaf took another step. Her snout quivered, mere centimeters away from her sex. Daisy could no longer find the voice to protest. It was caught up in the heavy gasps of her breath, gasping in anticipation of what she may do next.

Shaymin poked out her pink little tongue, and gave a small lick, sighing softly as she tasted Daisy's nectar. Daisy shut her eyes tight, shivering. But now Shaymin had had a taste. She nuzzled Daisy's sensitive clit, and Daisy moaned. She tried to pull away again, but this time as she did Shaymin went with her, not letting her escape. She lapped at her with her sweet little tongue, and it made Daisy squeal. She squirmed with pleasure, falling back, with her hair splayed beneath her. It became a silk blanket that they both laid on.

But Shaymin showed her no rest! She licked, and she licked, tickling Daisy in a way that made her toes curl, and her whole body tremble, and it wasn't until then that she sighed into her first true orgasm.

"Shaymin~!" She moaned out as her hands bunched into tight fists of feeling as she felt it. She was melting in it! Drowning in it! It felt so good! So great! But Shaymin never shopped!

She was relentless! Again as Daisy tried to squirm away, the flower of her life only moved in to follow her. Making her toss, making her squeal. Her back arched, tauter than a tangela, as she pressed into the floor of flowers. And there was still more to come as Shaymin started to nibble.

"A-ah… Sh-shaymin~" Daisy moaned.

Shaymin was shameless! Daisy could feel her little teeth softly grinding on her sensitive nub, sending her through jumps of orgasmic pleasures. Nibbling too on her delicate lips, making her moan! Making her crazy! She buried her snout into Daisy's folds, lapping the nectar still hidden inside her.

"S-shaymin~!"

Her eyes rolled back, head thrown further as she was racked with pleasure beyond description. She writhed in ecstasy. She squirmed, but she could not escape it. The orgasms that crashed upon her, feeling like they would never end. Arceus, what if they never ended!?

Shaymin never stopped! Her snout so deep inside her! "C-cumming~!" Daisy cried as she found a peak so high it made her feel faint. She hardly had the breath for any more moans, so she gasped, and then gave a shivering sigh.

It was so good. So good.

She was reduced to slight spasms as Shaymin tasted all of her. Licking and lapping at her sensitive walls, which tightened again, and again, and still she licked, and still Daisy moaned in utterly incomprehensible moans as her mouth failed to function, and she could only lay there and be swept up by the tide. Her sweet little love loved her till it was all over. Until she'd licked her loose and dry.

Slowly, Daisy could feel herself unraveling. Shaymin pleasuring slowed. Soon, her snout drew out of her, giving one last curious lick that sparked one final quivering pleasure, and Daisy slowly sat up as the world returned around them. She saw her wonderful little lily looking back at her just as playfully as always. When she raised her arms, Shaymin crawled into them, and they cuddled into an embrace.

"Shaymin…" Daisy whispered, soft as a petal. "... That was amazing." She just couldn't find another word to describe it.

Shaymin sniffled happily, nuzzling her cheek again in the way that made Daisy giggle.

The winds whistled a reminder of the coming storm, and clouds were forming in the blue horizon, but for now they went unheeded by them. For now, Daisy just couldn't care less. They couldn't touch her in her paradise. Her perfect floral island.

It was just her, and Shaymin, and that was it. Daisy and Shaymin forever. This morning, she'd thought they were as close as could be.

But now she felt even closer.


End file.
